Reflections Made
by emeraldeyes1029
Summary: Songfic Cagalli reflect about the past and her father.


Someone's Watching Over Me

Disclaimer: don't own the show or the song Someone's Watching Over Me sung by Hilary Duff.

Summary: Cagalli's story dedicated to her father, Uzumi Nara Attha

Italics- song lyrics

normal- flashbacks

Cagalli is visiting the memorial site of her father and reflects on the past.

_Found myself today_

_Oh, I found myself and ran away_

I ran away. Away from Orb to Heliopolis seeking the truth. Were EA mobile suits on Heliopolis? Heliopolis is part of Orb, a neutral country. EA suits should not be there. I needed to see the truth for myself.

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

After seeing the proof, my heart stopped. How? How could this be? How could you have let this happened? How could you have betrayed Orb like this? I was not thinking about what my heart was telling me, that you never would have done that.

_All I know is your not here to say _

_What you always used to say_

You weren't there with me to tell me you would never betray Orb. You weren't there to tell me I did not understand anything. To remind me that Orb's beliefs where also your beliefs, ones that you held with all your heart.

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

You proved your feelings when you sent me into space. For the future of Orb, for the future of all mankind. When you sacrificed your own life in order to protect those beliefs you so proudly held.

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

I couldn't give up, I couldn't let everything that had happened tear down my heart. If I did that, then your sacrifice would have been in vain. I had to keep fighting for what it was you had been trying to protect.

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

You left me. You died and left me there all alone. But I wasn't alone you made sure of that. You made sure I knew about the brother I had never known I had. You made sure I knew I wasn't going to have to face the future alone.

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

Even though it hurt to lose you, even though the wounds in my heart were still fresh, I still had to be strong. I had to be strong for our country. I had to be strong for our beliefs. I had to be strong for the future we were out there trying to grasp hold of. I had to be strong so that you could look down and be proud that I was your daughter. Even if it was hard. Even if it seemed impossible. Even if things just kept getting worse. I had to be strong.

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

During all those times when the future that we were fighting for looked so far away, during the times when everything seemed dark, I could keep believing. I could keep believing, never giving up hope because I knew somewhere you were watching over me. You were giving me strength, courage, determination, and love.

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

You were my ray of light in the dark. My thoughts of you and your words were what led me to the future.

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

You were always there in my heart leading me out of the darkness. You knew that I needed to live. You knew what needed to be done to insure the future that we sought. Your light led us to our destinies. I could not be afraid to follow the path you had led me to.

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

The time that we had together was in the past. That time was gone, never to be had again. I could remember it, I could cherish that time, but I could not dwell on it. I had to be in the present. I had to focus on the present and the future. To not understand that the past was gone, that you were gone, would have kept me from following the path to the future that we were all dreaming of. The future you had dreamed of.

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

No matter what, I could not stop fighting.

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

Because we did not give up, we did not stop fighting the fight, we were able to reach our goal. We were able to end the war. We were able to protect the future of mankind, just like you had known we would.

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

But even after the war had ended I still had to be strong. I had a country to rebuild. I had many things to learn. I had to keep trying even when things seemed hard. It was unknown territory to me, but it was my duty to my beloved country. To the country you had worked so hard to make strong.

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

When I was afraid of what I was doing, when I wondered if I was going in the right direction for Orb, I would think of you. I would think of what you would do. I would think of what path you would take.

_It doesn't matter what people say _

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

I knew I was not expected to be you. I knew that Orb was my country to lead now. I knew that I had the responsibility of taking care of Orb. People did not agree that I always looked to you when making a decision. But I wanted the same things you had. I wanted Orb to be the country you had died to protect again.

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

I should have believed in myself more. I should have been true to the things I felt in my heart. It was hard when everyone was telling me I was wrong. I wanted to protect Orb. I needed to do what was best for Orb, but because I listened to others instead of you, instead of my own heart, I didn't do what was really truly best for Orb.

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

Again I was face with a situation where I could not give up. Orb shouldn't have been in the war. What Orb was there doing was against our beliefs. I felt I had to stop it. I had to make it right. I couldn't just stand there and let our beliefs die on that battlefield, not when we had sacrificed so much for them already.

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

The time came. I had the chance to make things right. I had the opportunity to correct the wrong I had allowed to happen. At that time, maybe more than ever before I had to stand tall. I had to hold my ground and not give in no matter what might have happened.

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That Someone's watching over me_

Even then you were there helping me along. Showing me the right path to take when I could see no path in sight.

(present time)

_Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

You have always been watching over me haven't you. You will always continue to watch over me. Not just for Orb, but for me. Because you have always loved me, you have always wanted the best for me. You have always believed in me, even when I did not understand anything. From the very start you placed your faith in me. And I thank you for that. Thank you for everything. I will never loosen my hold on our beliefs again, I will hold on to them tightly. For Orb, for myself, and for you, my beloved father.

The end

I cut a little at the end. I have a some more ideas on different song- fics to do, but whether or not I do them depends on the reviews.


End file.
